


Who Am I?

by Mr_Carrot



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Abuse, Alpha - Freeform, Angst, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Hurt, Hurt/Comfort, Kidnapping, Love, M/M, Multi, PTSD RECOVERY, Pack, Panic Attacks, Physical Abuse, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Rape Recovery, Rape/Non-con - Freeform, Recovery, Self-Harm, Sexual Abuse, Torture, Werecoyotes, Werewolves, banshee - Freeform, beta, more tags as i write
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-15
Updated: 2017-05-28
Packaged: 2018-10-17 14:11:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10595652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mr_Carrot/pseuds/Mr_Carrot
Summary: Stiles was kidnapped at the age of four. He was brainwashed to be someone else. Now, he is Asher Burchant, son of Mason Burchant, born and raised in Edmonton, Canada. Noah has spent years looking for him, but has thirteen years drained all his hope? What will Derek and the pack do when they find this abused and completely broken teen? Will Asher (Stiles) remember his best friend after thirteen long and painful years? Lets all hope he does...





	1. Prologue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all enjoy!! Srry about any grammar/spelling errors.

_"Weeeeee!! Higher daddy! I wanna go up into the sky like a rocket ship!!" four year old Stiles exclaimed._

_"Okay now, but if you feel like you're about to fall, make sure to tell me. Ready?"_

_"YAAAAAAAAAA!!!"_

_"Here we gooo!" And Stiles was sooring through the sky._

_"I love swings, don't you daddy?" Stiles asked while laughing._

_"Of course I love swings" Noah says while he carries Stiles down from the swing, he looks him in the eye,"but not as much as I love you."_

_"Aawwwww! I love you to dadddddyy!" Stiles smiles and hugs Noah._

_"Lets go home now shall we?"_

_"One more time pleasee." Stiles flashes his puppy dog eyes at him and Noah can't resist._

_"Fine. But only once m-" Noah drops to the ground in pain, barely conscious. There are streams of dark crimson blood flowing from his head, where the bat made contact._

_"DADDY!" Screams Stiles. "DADDY WAKE UP!" Stiles pleads._

_Noah opens his eyes, and uses all his strength to mumble the word, "R-run Stiles, run."_

_"NO! I'm not going to leave you daddy." Stiles looks up with tears in his eyes and asks the man in the mask, "Why did you hit my daddy?"_

_"Oh, I'm sorry, it was a mistake. Would you like me to call an ambulance?"_

_Stiles looks back at his father but nods._

_"How 'bout you go get the phone, it's in that black van" he points to a rusty looking van, "I have a friend in the van, just knock on the door and he will help you."_

_"No!! I'm not going to leave my daddy, you go get it!"_

_"But I can help your 'daddy' here, stop the bleeding before it's too late, unless of course I can go and you can watch your daddy bleed."_

_Stiles looks up at the man again and hesitates before looking back at his father and whispers in his ear, "I'll be right back daddy, don't worry, I'll come back, I promise."_

He never came back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dun DUn DUNNNNN!! This story is going to have a lot of OC (Original characters) hope that doesn't bother you too much. :)
> 
> -Mr.Carrot


	2. A Wish

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Srry for the longggg break!!

 

Scott was trying to get his mind off it. The fact that is was Stiles' 17th birthday in three days. It was killing him. On Stiles' fourth birthday, he made a wish. That on the day Stiles turned 17, they were going to fly from California to some place in Canada. Scott still remembers it as if it were only yesterday...

* * *

 

**_*FLASHBACK_ **

_"HAPPY BIRTHDAY STILES!!!!!!!!!!" Scott screamed as he burst through the Stilinski house._

_"SCOTT!!!!!!!!" Stiles replied screaming, stomping down the stairs._

_"You are finally four! I was tired of waiting!" Scott said while giggling._

_"You only had to wait for 7 months!"_

_"So forever!" Scott exclaimed, jumping onto Stiles, making them both fall to the ground historically._

_"But you still waited for me," Stiles said happily._

_"I'll always wait for you! Even when we are a thousand hundred and million years old! Scott shouted. "OoOooOOOo, is that cake I smell?"_

_"Ya! It's chocolate cake! Wanna go eat it?"_

_"DUHHHHHHHH!!!!!"_

_"MOMMMM!!! DADDDDD!!! Me and Scott want cakeee_ _!!" Stiles squealed while running with Scott into the kitchen._

" _Okay, okay" sighed Noah, smiling to himself as he watched Stiles run into the kitchen._

_"Sweetie you are growing up so fast," Claudia said hugging Stiles._

_Stiles and Scott sat in chairs around the cake while Noah started to light the candles, and Claudia went to close the lights. When all the lights were closed, and all the candles were lit, they too came and sat around the cake._

_Stiles had the biggest grin on his face as they started to sing him happy birthday, "Happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you, happy birthday dear Stiles, hap-"_

_"HAPPY BIRTHDAY STILES!" Scott screamed at the top of his lungs._

_Stiles opened his mouth, as was right about to blow his candles when Claudia stopped him, "Remember to make a birthday wish sweetie."_

_"Oh, I forgot. I wish, um, that, um, when_ me _and Scott are, uhh" Stiles looked up at the ceiling thinking,"s..._ eventeen _years old, we are going to go to, um, CANADA!!" and he took a deep breath and blew out the candles._

_***END OF FLASHBACK** _

* * *

 

_RING RINGGG RING RING RINGGG_

Scott picked up his phone and answered it, "Hello?"

"Hey, Scott it's Derek."

"What's up?"

"I'm calling for a pack bonding session at my loft. I need to go get some food, so I was wondering if you could open up the doors for me and the pack. Keys under the mat."

"Sure."

"Thanks, see ya in a bit."

Beeeeeeeeep

A pack bonding is just what he needs for a distraction.

* * *

 

What should I buy? Hmmm... Original, BBQ, sour cream and onion, and...vinegar? No, all dressed. Okay, drinks. Coca-Cola, Sprite, and Mountian Dew. Seems like enough, oh wait, Orange Crush for Erica.

Derek finished paying for the chips and texted the rest of the pack.

* * *

 

**_Group Chat: Derek, Scott, Lydia, Jackson, Isaac, Boyd, Eria_ **

_Derek: Hey guys_

_Lydia: Hey Der, what's up?_

_Isaac: Hey_

_Jackson: WHAT?_

_Lydia: Jackson_ don't _be so rude!_

 _Jackson:_ Srry _babe_

_Eria: Guys, this is a group chat, keep your dating lives to yourself, and stop arguing!_

_Lydia: We were NOT arguing._

_Boyd: Guys shut up, I'm trying to work_

_Isaac: HEY! I barely said anything_

_Boyd: Not talking to you Isaac_

_Erica: Technically it's not our fault, Derek why did u text us?_

_Derek: We are a pack, we shouldn't be fighting this much, which comes back to why I texted you guys, pack bonding session, my loft now, we need it_

_Boyd: I have homework, trying to get straight A's this semester_

_Derek: Bring your work, Lydia could help you_

_Lydia: I'm not a walking encyclopedia, just saying._

_Eria: Boyd, if you come then we can "chill" *winky face*_

_Jackson: I quote,"Keep your dating lives to yourself."_

* * *

 

Scott got to the loft, took the keys from under the mat, and unlocked the door. He sat down on the couch, closed his eyes, and continued to think about Stiles while he waited for Derek and the others to arrive. 

* * *

 

As Derek started to pull up in front of his loft, he saw that Jackson's car had just turned the corner too. Derek parked his car and got out to walk towards Jackson's car.

"Jackson roll down your window." Said, Derek, while doing down motions with his hands.

"What up?"

"How did you guys," waving to Lydia sitting on the passenger's seat, "get here so fast?"

"We were both on our way to Beacon Hills Park when you texted us." Replied Lydia.

"Ya, we were going to spend the afternoon together, until you ruined it." Scowled Jackson.

"Well, now you get to spend the afternoon with your pack." Derek threw back. "Now get out of the car and lend me a hand with the food." He said as he gestured the way to his precious Camaro.

They got the food and start to walk to the loft. Derek kind of stood awkwardly as the third wheel as Jackson and Lydia started to talk about plans, and how they were going to spend the entire tomorrow together. But of course, Derek didn't mind. Though he doesn't talk about it, he loves the idea of the one true mate. He stared at Jackson and Lydia in awe as they started to laugh. But the laughter ended the moment they opened the front doors, it was as if they were hit by a wave of sadness. They all looked up and slowly approached the now asleep Scott. With every step they took, they could feel an even more powerful wave of sadness and despair hit them. Derek put his bags down and sat down next to Scott, he started to shake his shoulders lightly trying to wake him up.

"Scott. Hey, Scott. Scott, wake up."

"Huh?" *yawn* "Hmm... Derek? Wass'p is the rest of the pack here yet?" He said scratching his head.

"No, just me Lydia and Jackson."

"Hey, guys."

"Scott?"

"Ya? What's up Lyds?"

"Why are you so sad?" She asked with her eyebrows furrowed together in concern.

"Who said I was sad?" He replied in confusion.

"Well, your emotions... while you were sleeping kind of gave you away."

"Oh, don't worry about it, just old memories." He sad looking down, as another wave of sadness hit them.

"Scott, remember if you need anything the pack is always here." Derek joined in, not convinced that Scott was okay.

"Yo dudes, seriously I'm fine."

"LET'S GET THIS PARTY STARTED!!!!" Shouted Erica, as she burst through the doors with the rest of the pack behind her.

"I got chips and soda, bowls are in the kitchen, you guys go get set up." Said Derek.

The whole pack started for the kitchen, except Scott. And Derek noticed.

"Scott, you coming?"

"Derek, I was wondering if we could do something special this week?" Scott blurted out. "It's Stiles' seventeenth birthday on Friday. I know you don't really know him, and I know he's not here anymore, but on his fourth birthday, he made a wish for his seventeenth birthday." Scott slouched down on the couch thinking of his long lost best friend.

Derek looked at Scott and finally realized why he was so sad. He couldn't say no. Scott, his pack member was upset. "Sure, sure Scott, of course we can." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Srry for any mistakes. And I'll try to post more often. Anyways thx for reading!!
> 
> -Mr.Carrot


End file.
